kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 3/@comment-203.215.116.152-20150929025349/@comment-26662749-20151003011519
It seems things got a little out of hand so sorry if my post created some conflicts of opinions among the TTK's. Since I started this I think I should be the one to end it. Rest assured that I have taken all of your opinions into consideration and have implemented some with very impressive results, again I am very grateful even with the heated debates of the TTK's who were all trying to help. The game is very strong on the "Case to case" basis factor so I believe all of your suggestions are acceptable I just needed to assess what suggestions I can and cannot do but in the end its only a matter of trial and error as per RNG's will that will decide which suggestion will have the more fruitful outcome. here is my report on my experiences on this Map. I am a level101 Admiral btw, I apologize for failing to mention that earlier. I ran out of time trying to complete this map when I first posted my plea for suggestions here so all of my experiences below are of October 2, 2015 where I already executed some suggestions given above. Overall it took me 2 Days, 13+buckets Equipment: I decided to ditch any torpedo set up & opt for doubl attack with Radar (AACI for Fubuki during final dance) since disabling more Abyssals is top priority during the day time and having to rely on torpedo cut in is heavily reliant on a ship's luck and the number of surviving Abyssals at night (especially if they are fully functional) may result in getting my girls sunk even before they can unleash any Torp Cut in. The Double attack at night is as lethal as any torpedo cut it and unilke the Torp Cut in, most of the ships I used do DA often with very effective results. Sparkling: I'm going to focus entirely on this mission and not my overall experience with the subject, in a nutshell. . . it never worked for me and the amount of time needed to sparkle ships consumes so much time that it hampers training of my other underlings only to get Taiha'd on the first node, so I went with 202.166.14.133 suggestion to relax, I just simply let my ships rest until they can get their morale back to 49 and even though the results were no different from sparkling as factors like the random engagement form has more impact than any sparkle, (like I mentioned) the greatest advantage this strategy has given me is time to do more for my other girls and this is the reason why it took me 2 days. So yeah, based on experience the factors (from most important to least) that went into motion that allowed me to clear this map are as follows. Equipment, Level, Engagement Form then lastly morale. Some RNG moments: There was also something I notice about positioning of ships that kind of helped my fleet survive the last two sorties, though I know its RNG but allow me to tell it, I swapped the positions of my level 81 Fubuki to 6th spot (Originally on 2nd slot) with my level72 Ayanami at the 2nd spot(Originally on 6th slot) on my 3rd and Final dance where Fubuki was always targeted and taiha'd. Ayanami experienced the same bombardment but for some reason Ayanami and Fubuki had more success in surviving the same barrage in their new positions thus leading Fubuki to succesfully elminiate all airborn threats and Ayanami being the first unscathed DD to critical hit the Flag during final dance and with my sparkled but medium damaged Ooyodo finishing the job all in day battle, again no sparkle for the rest of the fleet on this last run just rest. (Kindly view Image attached)